Almost Lover
by jbluva4evaaneva
Summary: song-fic to the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. Smitchie


_**I don't own Camp Rock or the song I'm using - Almost Lover**_

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

**FLASHBACK:**

**The warm. humid, tropical air filled all of Mitchie's senses as she gazed out across the ocean, watching the sun slowly sink into the sea. Shane walked up behind her and trailed his fingers slowly across her arms, giving her the chills. Then he started singing her Gotta Find You in Spanish. He had learned the translation just to make her happy. When Mitchie turned around, his eyes held a sweet strange type of sadness. They almost seemed melancholy. Mitchie quickly dismissed the idea. The sun was clearly getting to her. She just needed to enjoy the time that she actually had with her boyfriend. Come to think of it, he was probably sad because their vacation together was coming to a close.**

**END FLASHBACK**

_[Chorus]_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Mitchie sat in her kitchen, quietly nursing a cup of coffee and trying to forget about Shane. It was pointless. She had written a whole notebook of songs about him. Angry ones, sad ones, ones remembering the good times they had together. This was more harmful to her then she had once thought. All her friends and family were worried and she herself was started to wonder why she couldn't just put it behind her. She had depended on Shane much more than she realized and that was scary for her. She had always prided herself on being independent, and then he had come along and convinced her that it was okay to lean on others for everything. She didn't think she'd ever trust again. It was almost as if Shane was haunting her and wasn't ever going to leave her in peace although he wasn't there in person.

We walked along a crowded street

You took my hand and danced with me

Images

And when you left, you kissed my lips

You told me you would never, ever forget

These images

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

**FLASHBACK:**

**Shane had taken Mitchie down to the boardwalk that last day. He knew that it was her favorite place in the world. He had danced with her in the middle of the street much to her amusement and had bought her tons of things that she really didn't need and would never, ever use. She thought nothing of it, and was just enjoying spending the day with Shane. Later that night, he told her that he was leaving, that he couldn't do this anymore. He had broken her heart just as quickly as he stole it. He gave her one last kiss, told her that he'd never forget her, and then, he was gone.**

**END FLASHBACK**

_[Chorus]_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Mitchie sat in her room with her guitar, playing This is Me. When she got to the part where Shane had always joined in, she broke down. She allowed all the pain and suffering from the past few months to finally come out instead of being locked up inside. She knew that she never should've trusted Shane, but he was just so sweet to her. She had CHANGED him for heavens sake! She needed to be strong though, and forget about him. If only that was as easy as it sounded.

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that_

_Easy to walk right in and out_

_Of my life?_

Mitchie was sick of this. She couldn't do any of her favorite things anymore like going to the beach because they made her think of Shane. She just wanted to know what she'd done that had made it so easy for Shane to just get rid of her like out-of-style clothing. She only wanted answers.

_[Chorus]_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Mitchie stood at the alter three years later. She was getting married to Nate, Shane's old band mate. He made her happy and had helped her to forget about Shane, but she felt guilty. She knew that she would always love Shane and he would always haunt her. Hopes and dreams that are shattered always do.


End file.
